1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display panel and a display device comprising the same, in which a thickness of the display device can be minimized and an electrostatic defect can be prevented from occurring by removing some of a case and/or set cover parts regarded as necessities of a display product and thereby improving tolerance against static electricity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices, which can reduce weight and volume acting as disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. Although flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, a field emission display device, and a light emitting display device have been actively studied, the liquid crystal display device has received much attention owing to its advantages of mass production technology, facilitation of a driving means, and high picture quality.
Recently, with the research and development in technical aspects of the flat panel display devices, there is a need for the research and development in design aspects of products that can appeal to consumers. In this respect, efforts to minimize or reduce the thickness of a display device have been made, and the need for a display design having an increased aesthetic sense has increased gradually to appeal to the aesthetic sense of the consumers and buyers.
Although some designs for the slimness of the display device or more aesthetically pleasing display devices have been developed, such designs have maintained the existing elements of the display device with their structures being modified. In those cases, however, there are limitations in reducing the thickness of the display device and developing a new and innovative design for the display device.
For example, according to the related art, a liquid crystal display device requires a lower case and an upper case to receive a display panel and a back light unit. Also, in order to make the liquid crystal display device products such as notebook computers, monitors, mobile devices and televisions to be sufficiently rigid, separate front and rear set covers have been used additionally. As a result, in addition to the lower case and the upper case, the front and rear set covers were required for the related art display devices/products, which in turn limits reducing the thickness of the liquid crystal display device or modifying the design of the liquid crystal display device.